Dumb girl
by FrancesL
Summary: Musical!This is more or less the prologe to the "When the truth came out.." set.You might want to read these one's first!
1. Default Chapter

Title:Dumb Girl  
  
Author:Anyanka_Anya2003  
  
Email:Anyanka_Anya2003@yahoo.groups.com  
  
URL:http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Bobby7RougeForever/?yguid=153008594  
  
Rating:Pg-13 (has some swering in the song.)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own: The people in this story,The song "Dumb girls".All I own is the plot!!!   
  
Distribution: If you want it,Take it,but give me credit!!!   
  
Pairing:Rouge/John(Pyro) and Rouge/Bobby  
  
Summary:Rouge is trying to get over her break up with Bobby,But with John as her new boyfriend,Things get harder and harder to do and Rouge is not shure if she can make it with out Bobby......A plot chane that will scare you.  
  
Author Notes:All I ask is that you enjoy my story!!And please do not diss any of my work!!I hate when people do that!!!And this Fan fic is a Song fic.Please enjoy!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************He broke my heart today  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
I can't feel a thing at all  
  
I did not see it comin'  
  
Now you just a man that got away  
  
I look at the ground  
  
And give the sky the middle finger  
  
Something inside said  
  
"Here's a day you should remember  
  
So mark it on a wall"  
  
~*~  
  
Oh why had she let Bobby go so easy???Now he was all she could think about.She could touch now and she wanted to touch him....  
  
"Baby are you ok??" John asked looking down at Rouge who sat on the floor infront of him.  
  
"uhhh ya...fine"She said watching Bobby holding Kitty in his arms.**I wonder if Bobby let me go easy too??** She felt John running his hand up and down her arm.Rouge mumbled that she was going to her room and got up,She salked away to her bed where she sat reading her diary.The love she had for him.Rouge fell asleep with her book open to the first page she wrote after Bobby broke up with her.  
  
"I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
RTaking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else"  
  
John walked in the room and picked up her book to put it away,But Bobby's name on the page caught his eye. {Dear diary,Bobby left me!!!I wonder if I can love John the same??It's all so diffrent to me,The fire,no ice.....}  
  
John noted the tear marks on the page and closed the book setting it beside Rouge he left the room.he walked to the kitchen and sat down to eat some ice cream and not go and kill Bobby.  
  
"I miss you so much  
  
Can't stand it  
  
You bring out the blonde in me  
  
'Cause I'm still hanging on  
  
Even though you done me wrong  
  
And I got the heart to forgive this  
  
But I'd never let you know  
  
What kind of girl would put herself  
  
In that position?  
  
yeah  
  
To think that I could ever fight the system  
  
And I got fooled again"  
  
Rouge woke up to see Bobby and Kitty laying on Kitty's bed talking.She sat up and they looked over.  
  
"Hi sleepy head"Kitty said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Mmmmmm"Rouge mumbled climing up and leaving the room.She walked into the main room and sat down beside Logan.  
  
"Hi kid"He said smiling at her.  
  
"Ya...umm hi...you seen John???"She asked.  
  
"Ya he took of awile ago...seemed a tad pissed off if ya know what I mean"Logan said.  
  
"Oh"Rouge looked down.  
  
"Did you say no??"  
  
"What??!?!?!"  
  
"Never mind"Logan said getting up and walking off.  
  
"I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking them to seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else"  
  
~*~  
  
Rouge stood there listening to John talking.She was floored how could he be breaking up With her???  
  
"Why"She she said starting to cry.  
  
"I just...you still love Bobby...When you are ready to love me,Then maby we can get back together.."John trailed off and walked away from Rouge leving her alone in the main room,With tears running down her face.Rouge sank down to the floor and sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I thought I was strong   
  
But I was just dreamin'  
  
I can't believe it   
  
That nothing was wrong   
  
I thought I knew what was goin' on  
  
But love was deceiving me   
  
Now I'm just a dumb girl  
  
yeah  
  
A dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
That's what I am  
  
yeah, yeah"  
  
~*~  
  
Bobby hurd someone crying in the main room so he walked in and found Rouge sitting in the middle of the floor with tears running down her face.  
  
"Rouge"Bobby said running acoss the room and picking her up.He walked her over to a chair.He sat down and set her on his lap.Holding her close he asked,  
  
"What happend??"  
  
"John broke up with me"She said between tears.  
  
"Oh god no baby,no...he...no"Bobby was stunned,This morning John was talkign about how wonder full Rouge was and how much he loved her.Rouge sniffled and pressed her head into Bobby's chest,Trying to escape the fear that grasped her.  
  
"I can't believe it happened to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart, yeah  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happens to somebody else"  
  
~*~  
  
Bobby held Rouge as he walked her back to her room.Kitty sat up whern Bobby Brought Rouge in.  
  
"What happend??"Kitty said jumping up and looking at them.  
  
"John dumped her"Bobby said tucking Rouge in.  
  
Rouge looked at Bobby,"Will you stay with me for tonight??"She said in between breaths.Bobby looked at Kitty.Kitty smiled and mouthed "Yes."  
  
"Yes" Bobby said laying down beside Rouge and holding her close to him.  
  
Can't believe this shit could happen to me  
  
yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
~*~  
  
John walked to Rouge's room to ask her to forgive him And finds her and Bobby sleeping together,Bobbys arm draped around her chest.Rouge sniffled and rolled over to press her face agenced Bobby.  
  
I guess I'm just a dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
That's what I am  
  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Please send me feed back!!!I love to here from you. 


	2. part two of story Dumb Girl

Author:Anyanka_Anya2003  
  
Email:Anyanka_Anya2003@yahoo.groups.com  
  
URL: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Bobby7RougeForever/?yguid=153008594  
  
Rating:Pg.  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot and or the love triangle!!Thank you for reading this!!   
  
Distribution:You want it??Take it!!!But give me credit!!!!   
  
Pairing:John/Rouge and Bobby/Rouge  
  
Summary:This is part two of "Dumb Girls" For the people who liked it I hopr you like this one as well.  
  
Author Notes:all I ask is that you enjoy this story.I worked hard on it.No hate mail please!!!thank you!!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I can't get out of bed today  
  
Or get you off my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way  
  
To leave this love behind"  
  
Bobby woke up in Rouges room with his arm around her and her head pressed into his chest.He smiled at her and pulled her close.He was so happy to be laying there next to her,holding her.Bobby thought about how he had not been able to let her go.She was his soul mate,His lover forever.He bent his head close to hers and kissed her head before he climed up and left her room to take a shower and change.  
  
~*~  
  
John looked up and gave Bobby a icy stare.  
  
"Hi"Bobby said walking over to John.John did not reply,But turned around and punched Bobby in the face sending him across the room.Bobby hit the wall and slid down it,with a crash and thud.  
  
"You ass" John shouted at Bobby, "I can't belive you would sleep with her!!!She is mine!!!"  
  
Bobby climed up,"Your girl??Your girl??You boke up with her jerk!!!"  
  
Both boys where yelling as louadly as they could.Bobby reached up and wiped some blood off his face.  
  
"You stole her from me!!she cant get over your sorry ass" at this Bobby punched John as hard as he could.  
  
"You dont even love her John,You just want her because you know I love her..." Bobby shouted with blood driping from his fourhead.John stood up and looked at Bobby.  
  
"I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I need"  
  
Rouge hurd a crash come from Bobby and John's room.She stood up and left the room,running down the hall to the room and found Logan and storm standing in the door way watching Bobby and John.She pushed thru the crowd and saw blood driping from Bobby's Fourhead.  
  
"Bobby" She shouted running into the room and into his arms.Bobby hugged her back.  
  
"You can't be hanging on a string  
  
While you make me cry  
  
I try to give you everything  
  
But you just gave me lies"  
  
John felt anger rise to him as he looked at Bobby holding Rouge.  
  
"What happend" She asked crying.  
  
"That ass of a old boyfriend of yours tryed to kill me" Bobby said looking at her.Rouge almost fainted as she looked at John.He was giving her a icy stare.  
  
"Did you do this??" She asked him.  
  
"So what if I did?"He said softly, "You love him so much,Every chance you get you run to him." John looked down.Rouge looked at him and said,  
  
"You still did not have to hurt him....."She trailed off and ran out of the room.  
  
"I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I need"  
  
Rouge sat on her bed waiting for something to happen, nothing did.She waited for Bobby or John,They never came.  
  
"Oh god...have I lost you both??" she said out loud.  
  
"No" Bobby said from the door way.He walked over to her and lay down beside her,pulling her close to him he said,  
  
"Rouge...you will never lose me"  
  
"Oh bobby.....do you mean that??"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
Rouge looked at Bobby's hand that had moved over hers and his fingers wraped around the bare skin of her hand.  
  
"Rouge" He said softly.  
  
"Yes....do you want me back??"  
  
"Yes but you and Kitty...."  
  
"she told me to take you...forever...you and me...not her..."  
  
"Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
There's nothing I can do..  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
For you"  
  
Bobby looked into Rouges eyes and kissed her softly.He sat back and smiled at her.He held her close to him.  
  
"I love you so much" He said softly,looking at her.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Rouge.........Are you shure you want me and not John???"  
  
"Yes Bobby I want you....Forever,You and me forever" She said smiling.  
  
Bobby smiled back and pulled Rouge close.She pressed her head into his chest.  
  
"What am I waiting for?  
  
I'm still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could be for  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you   
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you"  
  
Rouge woke up next to Bobby,Her body pressed agenced his.She smiled and kissed his fourhead before she got up and walked down the hall to get breakfast.Kitty was in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello"Rouge said smiling.  
  
"Hia kiddo,How is Bobby??"  
  
"Ummm good and happy"  
  
"How are you"  
  
"Ummmmm fine and happy...you???"  
  
"Good,Great....happy?!?!?!"Kitty smiled at Rouge over a cup of coffie.Rouge grinned back.  
  
"Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool"  
  
Rouge walked back to her room and found Bobby sitting up in her bed.She smiled and climed into her bed beside him,she smiled at him.Bobby smiled back and leaned twords her,  
  
"Rouge"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Bobby leand closer and pressed his lips agenced hers.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I love feed back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D 


End file.
